1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel toy, such as a playhouse or creche. The term "creche" is taken to include those structures and housings normally embodying nativity scenes and the like which find common usage prior to and during the Christmas season.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide a toy children will find particularly attractive while nevertheless having a very simple design.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a creche which is both amusing and attractive.
According to the invention a miniaturized housing is provided which comprises at least one electric circuit adapted to be connected to an electric current supply. Each electric circuit comprises at least one switch. The housing further comprises receiving means adapted to receive a mechanical alarm clock comprising a movement winder and an alarm winder. The clock to be received has a counterweight attached to hang from each of the winders and the receiving means is arranged such that each of the counterweights abuts against a corresponding switch in each of the circuits when the mechanical alarm clock is inserted in the receiving means and the counterweights descend as a result of movement of each of said winders.
In one embodiment of the invention the housing comprises first and second electric circuits. The first electric circuit comprises a first switch as well as illumination means for illuminating the exterior of the housing and a motor of a first tape recorder. The second electric circuit comprises a second switch together with second illumination means for illuminating the interior of the housing and a motor of a second tape recorder. The first and second switches are arranged beneath the receiving means such that each of the counterweights abuts a corresponding switch as the counterweights move in response to movement by each of the winders. The counterweights may be operatively associated with each of the winders by means of a pulley system which is adapted to lower each of the counterweights as the winders rotate.
In a further embodiment of the invention each of the switches used is a contact switch which comprises a strip connected at one end thereof to the circuit and is spaced from a contact in the circuit at its other end. The strip is adapted to touch the contact as the corresponding counterweight abuts against the strip.